Best Love Song
by Surri-chii
Summary: "It's got to be the best love song she's ever heard in her life!" Usui and Misaki attend their High School Reunion, now aged 25. But what happens when Usui-! Future Fic. SONGFIC. R&R!


"C'mon, Misa-chan!" Usui insisted, as he pushed Misaki inside the big stadium where the High School Reunion Dance Party of Seika High would be held.

"No! Usui, it's a dance party, and I don't know how to dance!" She protested, pushing herself backward but Usui was pushing her forward.

When they entered the stadium, it was humungous. Everyone was dancing, and there was even a DJ.

Misaki could see how successful the idiots of her time are, they're even married and they have children!

"May I have this dance, Miss?" Usui asked, handing out a hand to her.

"W-What? I told you I don't know how to dance!" Misaki protested, sweating in nervousness.

Usui smiles as he just got Misaki's hand, pulled her closer and hugged her.

"L-let me go!" She shouted, trying to struggle free out of his embrace.

"I will….unless you dance with me." Usui replied, smirking.

Misaki blushed and stared at Usui's smirk, as she looked down and replied shyly, "Fine."

Misaki and Usui started dancing, Misaki stepping on Usui's foot for the 5th time.

Usui twitched, for he was annoyed not by Misaki but the music. It was slow and boring.

"Wait here," Usui said as he let go of Misaki.

Usui approached the DJ and told the DJ something.

_Turn up the bass, turn up the treble,  
>I'm about to take you to a whole another level!<br>DJ turn off what you're playing,  
>I want the whole club to hear what I'm saying!<br>Because this girl means so much to me,  
>And now we're on the floor and she touchin' me.<br>And if I wanna take her home  
>It's gonna be better than what they do on the radio!<em>

He ran to Misaki and smiled. Misaki was shocked, because the lyrics she was hearing was FOR HER, and she knew that._  
><em>  
><em>It's gotta be the crunkest<br>It's gotta be the loudest  
>It's gotta be the best love song she ever heard in her life<br>I gotta tell her how I feel  
>I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life<br>No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smiling,  
>And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby<br>Now we've got the whole stadium in love like yeah_

Misaki smiled, and suddenly felt an urge to dance…

"Dance." Usui whispered, and that triggered her instincts.

They danced the tango, salsa and the samba.

Misaki kept laughing and smiling, not caring anymore whether she is looking good or not, because Usui was there, with her. And whenever she's with Usui, she feels-no,she IS safe and secure.

And with that, the crowd stared at them, amazed.

They were dancing like pros.

_Turn up the lights, give me a mic  
>I'm bout to sing it to her just how she likes<br>Jump off the stage bombs away,  
>Crowd surfin all the way cowabunga<br>You know it's right, just do the wave  
>Girl just move your body like a snake<br>And if you wanna get with me  
>Put your hands in the air, show me that energy<em>

Usui signaled the DJ to pause the music, and there he pulled Misaki to go in front of the stage, as he jumped on the stage, got a mic and the music stopped. Misaki was speechless. What was happening?

Usui looked at Misaki tenderly, with soft, caring eyes.

**"_I have always loved you since I was 17. The first time I saw you, you were angry at me for rejecting a confession, and I only rejected all the girls because I like it when you get mad at me, It adds to your humor. *chuckles* We went through everything together after, even the problem with my family. Plus, You are different from the other girls in our school, because you liked me for who I am….not my looks…And that's what made me fall in love with you. You are different because you are beautiful, inside and out. I want to see you everyday, see us having kids, and growing old together. So, Ayuzawa Misaki,_"**

Usui bent down and opened a box with a ring, that costs likewise 2 billion dollars.

Misaki looked up at Usui with tears of joy, and Usui smiled.

"_**Will you marry me?**_"

"**Of course.**" Misaki whispered, as Usui slid the ring on her finger and pulled her up to the stage as the crowd cheered.

_It's gotta be the crunkest  
>It's gotta be the loudest<br>It's gotta be the best love song she ever heard in her life  
>I gotta tell her how I feel<br>I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life  
>No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smiling<br>And if you feel that way, go ahead and kiss your baby  
>Now we've got the whole stadium in love like that<em>

The song blasted, as Usui twirled Misaki and kissed her.

"I love you." She whispered, blushing.

Usui smirked, "I love you,now and forever."

* * *

><p><strong>lol how was it? its short...sorry. REVIEW! i have a new story comin' up. xD<strong>

-Surri-chii


End file.
